


I can feel you all around me

by Queenofthebees



Series: We Belong Together [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Plus L Equals J, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arthur and Lyanna equals Jon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Genital Piercing, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Lyanna and the Starks are not related, Masturbation, Period talk, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Soulmate AU universe but a response to anonymous tumblr prompt: "Jon has a piercing on his pee-pee zone"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this universe, soulmates feel pain and pleasure when their soulmate does (hey Jon, Sam, Gendry etc, how are those period cramps treating you? :p).  
> However, not everyone will be lucky enough to meet their soulmate, some are unfortunate that way. As soon as a person is able to understand language and communicate verbally, they hear the first words that their soulmates will say to them. Of course, just because you hear words at say, two and half years old, doesn't mean you know what it means. In general, soulmates tend to meet when they are older children, 10 or older mostly but there are exceptions, it just depends on the time and place they will be really.
> 
> The first of Jon's paragraphs (so the second one) there is slight talk about periods aka menstruation. Nothing graphic or anything, just commenting about the symptoms etc. But just thought I'd warn in case it does make anyone uncomfortable.

“What is it like, when you find your soulmate?”

Robb shrugged and Sansa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. He sniggered at something on the television, not really paying attention to her until she nudged her foot into his side.

“Robb, come on! What happened with you and Theon?”

“I dunno, I was four,” Robb replied with another shrug but at least he was looking at her now. “He knew more than I did what was happening. But, you hear those words, the ones you know are their first to you. And, for a second, you’re in this light where it is just you and your soulmate. You’ll just …know.”

“I’m nineteen Robb,” Sansa sighed, flopping back into the pillows. “I have the bond. When my soulmate is doing something exciting, I get the adrenaline rush. And I feel pain if they stub their toe but…what if I don’t find them? What if I never find them?”

“You will,” he insisted, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. “You deserve to find your soulmate Sans.”

“Not everyone does,” she sighed, twisting her fingers together before bringing her pointer finger to her mouth, chewing on her nail.

“What are their first words anyway?” Robb asked, his eyes back on the television. Sansa snorted, her left hand running across her braid nervously.

“Apparently, the first words I’ll hear them say is, “I think my soulmate is trying to kill me!””

Robb laughed before he could stop himself but pressed his lips together when Sansa glared at him. He cleared his throat, crossing his feet over each other as he returned his attention to the show.

“Well, definitely shouldn’t get them mixed up with anyone else at least.”

"Robb, this isn't funny!" she hissed, shoving at his shoulder when he just laughed again. "Why would my soulmate think I want to kill them? That isn't romantic at all!"

"Sometimes it isn't romantic," Robb replied with a shrug. "I mean, Gendry and Arya's first meeting involved him shoving her down in a pile of garbage."

At that point, Arya, as though hearing her name, emerged into the room with her gaze firmly on her phone.

"That was to stop me getting hit by that drunk driver so it actually was kind of sweet," she commented as she flopped into the armchair across from them, her eyes still on her screen. Sansa rolled her eyes and tutted.

"It isn't fair," she sighed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I want a relationship but I'm fed up waiting! Everyone but Bran and Rickon seem to have met their soulmates now. Or are at least happy with someone."

"Okay, look, there is nothing stopping you getting involved with anyone else," Robb said, turning his attention back on her. "Nothing bad happens to people who hook up with someone who isn't their soulmate."

"Yeah, some people never find their true soulmate but can still have a relationship with someone," Arya added.

"But, isn't that settling?" Sansa asked softly, gazing down at her hands with a frown. 

"I guess," Robb grunted with another shrug. "It just depends on what you want most I suppose."

Sansa sighed again, chewing her lip. What if she never met her soulmate and ended up never experiencing a relationship or having children at all? She knew she was still young, too young to be worrying about such things but she had always been a romantic and always wanted children. 

She couldn't wait forever.

***

Jon's eyes cracked open at the gentle rap on his door and he glared towards the sound. Beside him, Ygritte grumbled in her sleep, rolling over and nuzzling into the pillow. Jon lifted his own pillow and threw it over his head when the door creaked open.

"Hey Jon," Sam whispered. Jon whined in response, pushing the pillow tighter against his head.

He fucking hated this time of the month.

Why hadn't evolution found a better way to deal with this? Why did he have to go through this every fucking month? Well, his soulmate went through the whole deal, blood and all. He thought experiencing the pain with cramps was bad enough already!

"I brought you some Anadin," Sam continued, placing the packet and the glass of water on the bedside cabinet.

"Thanks," Jon mumbled. 

"Gilly is running a bath for you."

"I fucking love Gilly," Jon declared, lifting the pillow at last.

"Just as well we're only fuck buddies," Ygritte snorted, rolling over to grin at him. Jon grunted, nudging her playfully with his foot.

She had been in the same university class as him when he had been twenty one although they had never really interacted beyond the usual greetings. And then one day, it had just been the two of them. He had been up all night working on his essay and she had come in with a raised eyebrow and asked him if he was alright because he looked like shit. He had remembered his friend Loras talking about pick-up lines and in a moment of madness, he had replied he was seeing her and felt much better for it.

He hadn't paid attention to the soulmate stories really and until he was nineteen, he hadn't really thought much about girls and sex. But now, with Ygritte there, he had suddenly realised how lonely he was, how much he wanted something, even if it wasn't the real thing. And so he had ignored the feeling that it was too mundane, that it didn't truly add up. And she had done the same, although she had admitted she knew they weren't soulmates but she had wanted the same thing, a connection with someone no matter how tiny it was because she didn't think she would ever find her true partner anyway.

And since then, they had had an agreement for the past three years. They were good friends, who fucked occasionally when they were horny and the other was around but if they were to find their true soulmate, they would end the arrangement immediately.

"Oh god," Sam groaned suddenly, his hand clapping over his mouth just as the sound of retching could be heard in the bathroom.

"Poor love," Ygritte commented as she stretched out under the covers. "Morning sickness is really getting to you guys huh?"

"It burns," Sam whimpered, shaking his head and grabbing the water from Jon's hand.

"Oi!"

"I'm experiencing carrying a child, I get priority!" Sam snapped before taking a large gulp of water. He gave a long sigh of contentment, followed by a belch that made Jon crinkle his nose. He slapped Sam's wrist when he extended the water back to him.

"You tainted my water with your sick," Jon groused, frowning down at the glass.

"I'm not actually being sick myself, I just feel Gilly's pain of being sick."

"I don't want your sick water," Jon muttered angrily, folding his arms with a huff. 

"You're so dramatic," Ygritte mumbled sleepily and Jon shot her a glare that she couldn't see, her head buried against the pillow once more.

 

***

"I did something stupid."

Margaery's eyes rose from her textbook and across Sansa's form with interest. She closed her textbook, resting her hand in her palm and raising an eyebrow in a clear invitation for Sansa to continue. 

Her cheeks coloured in shame of her confession and she bit her lip as she slid into the chair. Her fingers kept fiddling with each other and for a second, she wondered why she didn't just take this whole thing to her grave.

"I lost my virginity last night," she sighed, chancing a look at her friend. Margaery blinked slowly and then several times.

"Um...okay," she responded slowly, frowning slightly. Sansa couldn't blame her. It would be a surprise to most people to find out what she had done. She didn't even know why she had done it. Margaery cleared her throat, shifting in her seat. "Who did you do it with?"

"Dickon Tarly."

"The blonde hunk from English Lit?"

"Yeah."

"Nice!" Margaery laughed before she sobered again. "Were you safe?"

Sansa rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Yes," she hissed. "But it just...it wasn't right. I mean, I didn't feel anything amazing, even when I got him to ...to ..." she gestured to her crotch and Margaery raised a delicate brow. "Even when I told him what I wanted it didn't feel that great. And it was weird because he was nice and sweet but it was nothing spectacular."

"First times rarely are," her friend stated simply. "Why did you decide on him though? He isn't your soulmate."

"I know," Sansa sighed. "But I decided I didn't want to wait. I wanted to have some experience. I don't know why, it just sort of entered my mind that I shouldn't wait anymore."

"Hmm," Margaery commented softly before she laughed. "You know, I had that feeling too. And let me tell you, given Oberyn's...uh...package, I'm glad he wasn't my first! The universe is just making sure you can handle your soulmate sweetie! Maybe get another few practice sessions in, just to be sure!"

"Marge!" Sansa shrieked and then descended into laughter.

***

"Are you sure about this?" Loras asked as he handed Jon the phone number he had written down. "I mean, it isn't something you should decide on a whim. Piercings, especially on your cock take a lot of consideration."

"I have thought about it," Jon said, snatching the card from Loras' hand. "I thought about it ages ago."

"Yeah, I might have convinced him," Tormund stated with a chuckle as he picked at his toast. "Get the Prince Aegon mate. It's great. A shame that it is named after a Prince, given my views! But otherwise -" he gave a thumbs up, "I highly recommend!"

"I just can't believe you're getting your dick pierced!" Loras chuckled as he settled against the counter behind him. I mean, by all accounts, Tormund is right. Renly says the ladies love it too, well, not that he would know personally of course, I mean from hearsay. Oh and Marge's boyfriend has one. She says it feels amazing so get ready for Ygritte to be screaming more than usual!"

Jon shrugged, not really listening to Loras' ramblings. In truth, Ygritte had met him for lunch the other day to tell him that she had actually met her soulmate in the local pub. Jon was happy for her although he did long for his own soulmate to turn up soon. Even though the sex was good with Ygritte, he longed for the emotional connection, for sex to mean something more than just getting each other off.

"I'm going to book an appointment next week," Jon said, pocketing the card. 

Loras gave a lazy shrug. "Yeah. Well, give them a call. Renly will give you a decent price and all his staff are great."

***

Sansa had to admit that sometimes sharing a flat with Arya was trying. They often argued about the household chores and Sansa couldn't help but sometimes feel jealous of Arya and Gendry's open affections when the latter stayed over. But then, there were days like this when it was raining outside and they were having a lazy movie day which she loved.

Arya settled back against the arm of the chair, her feet brushing against Sansa's with a devilish smirk as Sansa squirmed away and kicked her sister. And Gendry had gone through to get the snacks while Sansa trailed through the Netflix menu, since it was her turn to choose. And it was just as Gendry came back through and reached for the popcorn packet when a sharp pain suddenly erupted in her clit.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked just as Gendry opened the popcorn, sending the kernels flying everywhere across the room. Arya shot up, reaching an arm to reassure her as Sansa took a deep breath. "Motherfuu,  _urgh_ , what the FUCK is my soulmate doing?"

"What happened?" Gendry asked, edging closer and giving Arya a curious look. To Sansa's shock and annoyance Arya started to laugh.

"I'm no expert," her sister commented with another snicker. "But, uh, I'm guessing Sansa's soulmate just got a genital piercing of some sort."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Amy, this one is for you lol

“MOTHERFU-AHHHH!”

Jon wriggled on the bed in shock at the burning sensation in his crotch, blinking wildly in panic as he wrenched the covers up and looked down at his cock to check for damage.

Sam and Gilly burst through his door with matching expressions of panic and their appearance made Jon push the covers down quickly with a surprised yelp.

“What is going on?” Sam asked, looking around Jon’s room in search of the imaginary danger.

“My cock is on fire!” Jon hissed, chancing another glance under the covers. Gilly snorted.

“So, you can get your knob pierced but you can’t handle your soulmate getting a Brazilian wax?” she quipped, shaking her head at him.

“Why would she do that?” Jon groaned, flopping back against the pillows with a huff. “I was having such a nice dream as well.”

“About pretty girls?” Gilly teased.

“No, I dreamed I got a free early copy of Kingdom Hearts three and work phoned to say I could take the day off to play it.”

“Nice!” Sam grinned as Gilly rolled her eyes and muttered about boys.

Jon sighed, finally feeling his nether regions returning to normal. He peeked under the covers once more, just to make sure everything was alright. Gilly snorted at him before declaring that she was going to make some toast for breakfast.

Flopping back down against the pillows Jon blinked up at the ceiling as his thoughts strayed to his soulmate.

He was lonely without Ygritte, even though they hadn’t been in love. And they did still see each other for drinks or lunch but now that she had found her soulmate, their catch-ups were few and far between. But he wanted what Sam and Gilly had, what Ygritte and Asha had and the lack of any relationship at all was making him feel down.

His soulmate had clearly found someone to pass her time with anyway. A few weeks ago, he had felt a strange pinching feeling in his groin and realised that his soulmate, wherever she was, had just lost her virginity.

Part of him had smirked at how he hadn’t felt much pleasure from her, although the logical part of his mind reminded him that it was only her first time and as such, her partner would have been testing the waters, as it were.

She had clearly continued having a relationship or whatever she had been doing for a while, the pleasure slowly starting to creep in. Still, Jon didn’t think this guy she was with was anything particularly special and since he hadn’t felt anything in the last couple of weeks he concluded that she must have decided the same.

He briefly wondered if they would ever meet as he drifted into a light snooze. And if he did, he would tell her to at least give him a warning if she was going to wax her vagina again.

***

“I think we should stop,” she told Dickon firmly, leaning against the doorframe of his dorm room. He glanced over his shoulder at her, giving a small shrug before nodding in agreement.

“Have you found your soulmate then?” he asked curiously. Sansa shook her head.

“No,” she answered before chuckling to herself. “I’m not sure I want to anymore.”

“Oh?” he questioned, closing his laptop computer slowly and twirling his chair around to face her.

“They,” she started before looking both ways down the hallway and continuing in a whisper, “they got a genital piercing.”

“No!” Dickon responded before he started sniggering. Sansa picked up the pillow from his bed and hit him over the head with it. Even though she couldn’t stop laughing herself.

“I got revenge this morning,” she assured him. “I got a wax.”

“Oooh,” Dickon chuckled. “Still, I think they win on the pain front but, well, at least you got them back a little.”

“Yeah,” she replied, folding her arms across her chest as she awkwardly leaned against his doorframe. “So, uh, I guess,” She gestured behind her vaguely and offered him a small smile. “See you around.”

“See you around Sansa,” he said. “I hope you find your soulmate soon.”

“Thanks, you too Dickon,” she answered with another smile. “Anyway, have to go. Meeting the parentals for lunch.”

She gave him another quick wave and left his room, heading down the corridor to the entrance of the dorm building.

Seeing her parents blue focus, she waved and skipped down the steps towards it. She was looking forward to having lunch with them, with her exams and deadlines, it felt like forever since she had seen them despite the fact that she only lived a thirty minute drive away.

“Hello sweetie,” her mother greeted her warmly, smiling through the gap between the chairs. Sansa chirped a greeting back as she clipped her seatbelt in.

“Where to love?” her father asked brightly, glancing at her through the rear-view mirror.

“The usual,” she replied, sticking out her tongue in response to his teasing question. He knew full well how much she loved the independent café with the tables decorated in laminated pages of books and each table area decorated according to the book on the table.

It was only five minutes drive away and when they arrived, Catelyn and Sansa hopped out while Ned went to find a parking space. Sansa was feeling rather happy as they were shown to a table by the window. The sun was out, she was seeing her parents at her favourite café and things with Dickon had gone really well and not awkward at all.

And of course, she should have known that it would mean that something was about to happen to ruin it.

Her father had just sat down and grabbed a menu when she felt it. The slight teasing pressure on her clit and her face flushed as she realised, with sudden horror, that her soulmate was about to masturbate.

She pressed her thighs together, closing her lips tightly together as she glanced towards the toilet, grimacing at the queue. Holding her menu up to hide her face, she clenched her eyes shut as she felt her clit throb as though someone was touching her as well.

Casting another desperate glance at the toilets, she cursed under her breath as she squirmed, her lips biting into her lip as she tried not to moan out loud.

“Can I get you guys anything to drink?” the waitress asked with a grin. The menu was shaking in her hands.

“Wa..mmm, water please,” she gasped.

“Are you alright darling?” Catelyn asked and Sansa peaked over her menu to give her mother an exaggerated nod as she pressed her lips harder together behind the cards, her legs crossing and uncrossing beneath the table.

“Can…ah, can I use …” Sansa stuttered, gesturing towards the line. “Women problems,” she added in a whisper. The waitress’ eyes went wide as she nodded in understanding.

“Of course,” she responded, leaning forward. “We have a staff toilet you can use, since its an emergency. Us women need to stick together. Just up the corridor to the right of the counter there.”

“Thank you!” Sansa gushed, a squeak following after as she started to feel herself approaching a climax.

She threw the menu down, practically running down the hallway and slamming the door shut. Her hands slid across the door, her head tipping back as she finally managed to let out a moan of pleasure.

“Oh god, oh god,” she gasped, slapping a hand to her mouth instantly to cover the sound.

It wasn’t like her soulmate hadn’t masturbated before and she had felt the pleasure of it. But the fact that this was hitting her right as she was having lunch with her parents, she was feeling less than forgiving about their current activities.

_Who goes for a wank at one in the afternoon? Doesn’t he work?!_

Finally, with a shuddering cry, she fell limp against the door. Her fingers were clammy against her mouth and when she looked in the mirror, her face was utterly red, her pupils wide with desire. Crossing the floor, she turned on the tap and splashed her face with cold water until she felt the heat begin to disappear. She smoothed her hair down and took a deep breath before stepping out of the toilet.

“So sorry about that,” she said cheerfully as she sat down again and picked up her menu once more.

_I hope he hasn’t got any plans this evening when I use my vibrator in revenge._

***

The sudden jolt in his groin made him spit his drink across the floor. Sam wrinkled his nose as he moved his feet out of the way just in time before they were splattered with Jon’s spit. Jon thrust the bottle in Sam’s hand, yelling over the music that he needed to go to the bathroom.

He was barely three steps away when he had to throw a hand out against the wall to steady himself as another rush of pleasure coursed through him. He blinked up at the flashing lights of the club, praying he could get to the bathroom before he came in his jeans like a teenage virgin.

_What the hell is she doing?_

He managed to shoulder his way through the crowd, although he did have to pause against the wall a couple of more times when the pleasure rose and then retreated so fast he was left panting and having to press his hand against his arm in order to compose himself.

As he finally made it into the bathrooms and into a cubicle, he wrenched his trousers down and grimaced as his cock sprang free. Clenching his eyes shut and pressing his head against his arms as he leaned against the wall over the toilet.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!” he groaned, rubbing his forehead against his arm as he jerked his hips helplessly, his cock hard and leaking.

There was a sudden burst of pleasure and then he was biting his lip so hard he tasted blood as he came harder than he had in a long time. Panting harshly, he swallowed a few times and pushed back from the wall, reaching for some toilet roll to clean himself up.

“What the…oh, oh god!” he moaned as the feeling started up again. “She’s trying to kill me!” he muttered, turning his head up to stare at the ceiling helplessly and wondered just how long he would be here.

***

She was exhausted but smug as she entered the coffee shop the next morning. Knowing she had likely driven her soulmate mad last night had made her own lack of decent sleep worth it.

_Teach him to mess with me._

Staring at the menu, she glanced over to the table in the corner. The cute guy was there again, he came here almost as often as her. He had a beanie hat over his dark curls and a scarf around his shoulders. She snorted, this guy seemed to love his scarves. Even in the middle of summer he was wearing them.

His head was in his hand and he looked like he was about to pass out. Biting her lip, she took her coffee cup and stepped towards him. He looked ill and she remembered when Bran had suddenly started passing out. She couldn’t bare to think she had done nothing.

Kneeling before him, he blinked in surprise of her presence. She gave him a tentative smile, her eyes roaming over his face as she looked for any signs of problems.

“Are you okay? You look like you’re about to pass out,” she whispered softly. His lips parted, his eyes widening as they locked on hers.

“I think my soulmate is trying to kill me.”

The warmth flooded through her and for a brief second, all she could see was him in a burst of light.


	3. Chapter 3

 It may have been the fact that she was overwhelmed by the fact she had found her soulmate, which had set off her love of romance to the point she was an even gushier version of herself than normal.

Or the fact that the pleasure of his kisses made her mind go blank save for the crushing need to hold him closer and kiss him harder.

Sansa wasn’t sure what had made her put the fact that Jon had a genital piercing out of her mind but as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers, her eyes widened with the memory. Her fingers curled into fists as she wished nothing more than to hit him but that would only hurt her too. Instead, she scowled at him and crossed her leg over the other.

Jon gave an owlish blink before sheepishly looking down at where the piercing was glinting in the candlelight.

“I’ll go slow,” he promised.

“I’m not a virgin!” she huffed, her eyes traveling down to his piercing once more. _Thank god for that._

Margaery had told her that genital piercings could really intensify the pleasure during sex. And well, Sansa did believe her that it wouldn’t hurt. She was glad she wasn’t a virgin all the same though, knowing how tense she had been with Dickon despite him being a good and gentle guy.

Jon smirked. “I know,” he murmured, stepping closer to the bed and ignoring Sansa’s narrowed eyes. “Didn’t seem like you had much fun though!”

She hit him this time before she could think. A hiss of pain escaped her and to her annoyance, after the initial grunt, Jon merely chuckled at her.

“Tell you when you did have fun though,” he continued. He was close enough now to nuzzle his face into her neck. “The night before I met you.”

He opened his lips upon her pulse and her annoyance only grew at the soft whimper she gave him. He moaned against her skin too, feeling her pleasure at his actions. With her guard down, he managed to climb on the bed and move her down until he was on top of her. His teeth grazed her ear.

“What were you doing that night?” he whispered. She flushed at the memory of how she had brought herself off with her vibrator three times before falling into a light sleep, only to wake up and do it again through the night. She felt him smile into her neck, telling her that he knew exactly what she had been doing.

“What had you been doing that afternoon?” she countered. Annoyance forgotten and replaced with building pleasure, her hands slid across his back, her nails digging into his shoulders to bring him closer. He hissed and she shivered as she felt the pleasure from her touch run through him.

“Same thing I was doing last night,” he mumbled with another grin. He nipped her earlobe, groaning as she gasped and gave a soft whine of pleasure. “Except now I think of you.” He nudged his nose against her pulse and grinned against her skin again. “Especially now I know that you will be moaning and trembling along with me.”

She had barely huffed in response when he moved suddenly and pressed kisses down her chest, his tongue sliding across the curves of her breasts. Her back arched up to meet his mouth as he licked across her nipple, an appreciative hum escaping him at her body’s response.

Her eyes rolled back at the groan that escaped him as he closed his lips over the peaked tip. A moan tumbled out of her mouth and he echoed it. Her belly stirred, the intensity of her own pleasure mixing with his already making her squirm in need beneath him.

“I…can I go down on you?” he asked, peaking up at her from where he let her nipple go. Sansa blinked in shock, unsure of how to proceed.

“Um…I guess…I don’t think it will do anything though,” she replied, trailing off with a blush as she realised she probably sounded rather prim and frigid. Jon merely smiled, pressing a kiss between her breasts.

“I like doing it,” he assured her. “And feeling what you feel, I think I could make it really good for you.”

Dickon hadn’t woken anything amazing when he had tried but maybe Jon was right. Perhaps the connection between them meant that Jon could actually be pretty amazing at this. And, if he liked doing it, well who was she to stop him?

He grinned as she lay back against the covers, a soft exhale her signal of consent. His beard was scratching the soft skin of her belly as he moved his mouth downwards. Her thighs parted on instinct even as her cheeks bloomed at the action.

When he took a long inhale through his nose, she squeaked and tried to close her legs in embarrassment. But his palms pressed softly against her thighs, his eyes looking up at her. The black heat in them made her swallow in anticipation, her lips parting in want.

Keeping his eyes on hers, she watched as the pink of his tongue peeked out from his lips before she felt the smooth slide of it through her folds. Her eyes fluttered shut, a broken gasp tearing from her throat. Jon groaned against her skin, the vibration against her clit making her squirm.

She tried to keep her head up to watch, Jon’s eyes burning up at her as he continued to feast on her like a man starved. Her elbows gave out with another deep moan and she hit the covers. She turned her head, seeking the cool material to soothe the heat in her cheeks but Jon’s hands grasped her knees and tugged her forward and up, his lips and tongue devouring her.

Her voice was fading with how many times she called out, to God or to Jon. And Jon groaned along with her every time, feeling her pleasure as he worked. Her fingers grasped the covers beneath her hard as she felt her stomach flutter, her thighs beginning to quiver.

“Fuck, _yes_!” Jon growled voice low with desire. If Sansa had any wits left she would have told him she liked him sounding like that. But she could barely think of anything but the pleasure churning in her belly and the sweet release which pulled her body tight and left her boneless beneath him.

Jon stilled as she gasped and tensed. A low groan escaped him and Sansa jerked at the vibration against her oversensitive clit. Her chest heaved, her eyes refused to open as she basked in the afterglow.

She had never came so hard in her life.

“That,” she said after she caught her breath. “That was amazing!”

“Yeah,” Jon responded. She opened her eyes when she felt him shift and watched as he cleaned himself up with tissues.

“Maybe I’ll return the favour,” she whispered, already reaching for him.

Jon smiled as he caught her wrist and leaned forward to kiss her. “I’ll claim that favour some other time.”

She let him settle between her still spread thighs, his hand curling around her right leg and hoisting it up around his waist. Her hands settled on his shoulders but as she felt the tip of him push at her entrance, the cold metal of his piercing against her, she tensed.

“Okay, okay,” he whispered, kissing her forehead soothingly.

He kissed a path down her neck, his lips hot and needy against her skin. She arched up to meet him, her hands clutching his shoulders in encouragement. A satisfied hum rumbled in her throat as his fingers dipped down and gently traced the shape of her right nipple.

“Feels good,” he moaned against her neck as he suckled at her pulse point. She nodded dumbly, her eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. Jon moaned again, feeling her pleasure too.

His hand slid down her side and his fingers dipped into the v of her thighs to gently trace her slit. She gasped as he pressed the tip of his pointer finger against her entrance and slowly pushed it in. His groan was swallowed against her lips and Sansa gasped at the intense feeling of desire coursing through her veins, mixing with Jon’s to leave her whimpering beneath him.

His middle finger joined the first and she arched up for more. Jon growled, his body shivering beneath her fingers where she still clung to his shoulders. Her cheeks flushed as she heard the sound of her wetness around his fingers. But then he curled them and she gasped, unable to focus on anything else but how good it felt.

“Oh my god,” Jon groaned helplessly before pressing his lips to hers in a messy kiss. “It feels so good!”

“Mmm-hmm,” she responded against his lips.

In her distraction, he pulled his fingers out and pressed himself against her once more. This time, she was relaxed and wet enough for him to push forward. Her head tossed back at the fullness of him inside her. Jon moaned at the pleasure of her tightness around him and it made Sansa groan in response.

“Fuck, Sansa!” Jon gasped as he stilled. “Give me a minute, its…it’s too much!”

She nodded slowly, her tongue darting out to wet her dry lips. She had to agree, the feeling of his own pleasure and her own was driving her wickedly insane.

And then he started to move, his piercing hitting some spot inside her that made her gasp and clutch at his shoulders harder. Jon cursed, sharp desire shooting through her as she felt his reaction to her touch.

She might not have been a virgin, but she still didn’t feel like she knew that much about sex from the four times she had slept with Dickon. But if Jon had the same worries, he was better at hiding it as he quickened his pace.

“There?” he asked, smirking against her cheek because of course he knew from feeling her pleasure that he was hitting the magic spot. Even if she had been coherent enough to respond with anything but grunts and gasps, she wouldn’t have given him the satisfaction.

But if his own groans were anything to go by, he wasn’t bothered about her lack of response. His brow furrowed in concentration as he pounded into her, his teeth biting into his lip and the slight sting in her own mouth made her gasp in surprise, made her heart jump with a jolt of desire.

“Gods, its good,” he moaned, his hands gripping her hips tight and making them both hiss from the slight pressure. “Fuck Sansa!”

She felt her voice fading as she started to cry out his name between her increased moans and desperate pants. Jon’s breath was hot on her neck as he nuzzled against her and Sansa grasped at his hair for some sort of anchor as his piercing continued to pound into that sweet spot that made her eyes roll back.

“Oh god, Jon!” she cried, feeling her belly stir with her climax.

She felt as though she would pass out from the intensity of it all. Her hands desperately stroked down his back and gripped his ass, pushing him harder into her as she tried to reach that final push over the edge. Jon was close too, she could feel his release burning through her veins.

And then, and then it was nothing but pure, powerful bliss that left her unable to do anything but tremble and clamp her limbs around him, her hands sliding back to clutch at his back as her lips parted in a silent scream. Jon panted harshly on her shoulder before his teeth nipped at the skin to cover his deep groan. His muscles quivered beneath her fingertips as he fell over the edge with her.

As the foggy haze lifted from her mind, she descended into delirious giggles which dislodged Jon from where he had been comfortingly lying on her chest enough for him to raise his head and shoot her a puzzled glance.

“That was amazing,” she stated, blinking up at the ceiling although she was still so high she could barely take in anything but how sated she felt.

“It was,” he agreed, pushing off of her and reaching to push her hair away from her sweaty forehead. He smiled down at her, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth. “Do you forgive me now?”

“No,” she replied with a smirk. “Although it did feel really good!”

“Well, I will just have to convince you more I guess,” he responded, his hand still cupping her cheek.

“I don’t know when I can go again,” she said quickly, seeing his eyes darken when she stretched beneath him and her breasts caught his eyes.

“That’s okay,” he answered, smiling at her once more. “We have forever now.”


End file.
